


A Sister's Gift

by NakedOwlMan



Series: Device Stories [2]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Alien Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Corruption, Exhibitionism, Mind Control, Multi, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 23:33:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NakedOwlMan/pseuds/NakedOwlMan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miranda's gift to Oriana is more than she bargained for</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Several days after that ill-fated chat, Oriana was once again staring at the videos her twin sister had sent her.

One part of her thought that maybe she should give her sister a break. After all, neither of them had even known each other since about eight months ago. Miranda had known about her, of course, helping keep her safe from the dangerous man that was looking for her. But until that day on Illium, when someone she'd never met before walked up to her and told her she was her sister, neither of them had much experience dealing with each other.

So she should expect that Miranda would have some growing pains, getting used to interacting with a younger sister. But damn, Randa, talk about moving from one pole to another.

"And speaking of poles," Oriana muttered to herself, watching as a younger woman, probably about her age, grinned as the cock she was working on spewed out across her face. God, was she some kind of pervert or something? Her first instinct had been to delete the whole message and forget she'd even talked to Miranda, but some part of her had wanted to get a look at what all the fuss was about.

It was the one thing she'd never told anyone. Not her best friends, not even Miranda: she was a virgin. Her parents had watched her like a hawk when she was a teenager, enforcing strict curfews and imposing other rules that Oriana only now understood were for her own protection. Too bad that protection kept her away from the kind of attention she wanted to attract. She hadn't dated all through high school, and just when she was getting used to college and starting to consider sowing her wild oats before they got stale, her entire world got flipped, turned upside down. 

And now she was here, at a whole new college on a whole new planet. Hell, even under a different last name; at least these folks Miranda worked with let her keep her first name, rather than force her to relearn what she should respond to.

So here she was, Oriana Navras, 20 years old and the only penis she'd ever seen was on a video screen.

Maybe Miranda was right; maybe she should be bold with Danner. But Danner wasn't like her. He was handsome and athletic and he'd probably had tons of girls before her. She would be mortified to be in bed with him, all clumsy and inexperienced, while he struggled not to laugh at her.

Her thoughts went to Meliah, and she frowned. The thought of that little slut getting her hands on Danner chased away all of her doubts, if only for a split second. While she watched the new video that had started playing, she reached into the bottom drawer of her desk, dug through various pieces of junk, and retrieved her vibrator.

"Can't be that hard," she said to herself, as she tried her best to imitate the woman in the video. She tasted the residue of her own juices on the hard plastic as she licked it up and down. The wide-eyed asari in the video started to deep-throat the cock in front of her, and Oriana was about ready to follow suit when there was a knock at her dorm room door.

"Ori, you in?" said Cat's voice from outside.

Hastily, Oriana jammed the vibrator back into place and slammed the drawer shut. "I'm here, come on in!" she called out as she jammed on the power button of her terminal. The image of the alien woman licking her partner's scrotum vanished.

The door slid open, and Cat walked in with something in her hands. While Oriana had had difficulty getting to know people in her new school, she and Catherine Lanister had been best friends within weeks of her arrival. The curvy girl with loose red hair and laughing green eyes had made it a point to welcome the newcomer, and the two had quickly bonded over their many shared traits. Both of them were originally from asari planets, and were used to being the lowly, inferior humans looked down upon by the oldest known race. They both turned their noses up at the current dreck being called "pop music," although Cat was more into 20th century jazz than Ori's more classical tastes.

And both of them were twins, although there was no way Oriana could tell Cat that. She'd want to know more about Miranda, and then the obvious question would be raised as why Ori's "twin" was about ten years older than her.

"Studying for the midterm from hell in two weeks?" Cat said, bouncing down in a chair next to Oriana. Seeing the blank terminal screen, she grinned. "Or too afraid to even look at the study guide?"

"No point," Oriana said with a resigned tone. "There's no way I'm going to remember all those dates and wars and all that. Looks like I'm going to have to enjoy another semester of Late 20th Century Earth History with dreary old Mr. Krelis."

Cat leaned in close to Oriana. "You know what you have to do, don't you?"

"What?"

That same old naughty smile came to Cat's face. "Go into Krelis's office, pull down those ugly pants of his, and suck that turian dick till your guaranteed A pops out the end."

Oriana grabbed a notebook and swatted at Cat, as her friend cackled. "You're so gross, Cat," Oriana said, smiling despite herself. As she put the notebook back on her desk, she looked down at Cat's hands and remembered. "What's that there?"

"Oh, mail was coming in when I got back," Cat said. "Guy was putting this in your box, but I told him I was your lesbian lover, and the blood rushed south so quick I was able to nab this for you."

Oriana rolled her eyes at her friend's constantly dirty mind. She took the package from Cat and rested it on her desk. "Probably those new violin strings I ordered. Not that I'm going to get much use out of them, anyway."

Cat's good mood immediately fell. "I'm telling you, Ori, you gotta put in for a transfer to another room."

"I've tried, believe me," Oriana said. "With me arriving so late in the year, though, I'm pretty much stuck with little Miss Stick-Up-Her-Butt until next year."

Oriana had been the third roommate of Dyena Mallus, the previous two having quit school entirely rather than put up with her. She'd made an immediate impression several hours after Oriana had settled into her room. Five seconds after she had put bow to string on her violin, the dowdy asari had snapped her head up from her work and yelled, "Would you please stop that racket? I'm trying to work!" Oriana hadn't dared play with her roommate in the immediate area since.

"Thankfully she's probably going to be off at the library all day," Oriana said. "At least I can get myself ready to fail a little less painfully."

Cat laid a comforting hand on Oriana's shoulder. "Don't sweat it, Ori. I'll be here to help you if..."

"Hey, Cat," said a man's voice. Both of them turned to see Jason Lanister poke his head into the room. "Could I get those astronomy notes back from you?"

"Jason!" Cat cried out, her tone scandalized. "You should have knocked! What if we'd been naked in here or something?"

The slim red-headed man grimaced. "Well, if you'd been naked in here, sis, you'd be pleased to know it would be the last thing I'd ever see before I drilled my own eyes out of their sockets." He looked over at Oriana and smiled. "How you put up with her on a regular basis, I don't know."

"You're dead!" Cat rushed at her brother and wrestled him into a headlock. "You see this little weakling here?" she called out to Oriana as Jason struggled. "Getting beat up by a girl, you little pansy?" Jason got his hand up under her armpit and started tickling. "Hey, no fair!" she said in-between peals of uncontrollable laughter.

Oriana watched them with a smile, but deep down she couldn't help feeling a little envious. In between the usual sibling taunting and teasing, she knew the Lanister twins were the best of friends. Meanwhile, her sister was billions of light years away, off having some grand adventures while leaving poor little Ori off by herself.

Yeah, she knew it was out of Randa's control. That if she'd had the choice, Miranda would be there right now, the two of them catching up for the years of lost time. But Miranda had important work out there, and Oriana would just have to content herself with enjoying a sibling relationship by proxy.

"You give?" Jason exclaimed, having driven Cat down onto Oriana's bed and tickling her in both armpits now.

"Never!" Cat shrieked as she escaped from Jason's tickle assault and dashed around him out of the dorm room. Jason was about to give chase when Oriana called out.

"What's up, Ori?" Jason said.

Oriana hesitated, but finally asked. "Jason, what do you think about Danner?"

Jason immediately turned concerned, and he sat down next to Oriana. "Something going on with you two?"

"I wish it was between me and him," Oriana said. "But these days I think it's more between him and Meliah."

He gave her a comforting smile and a pat on the shoulder. "Honestly, Ori. If that idiot picks that tramp Meliah over you, he didn't deserve you in the first place."

"Maybe I'm just imagining things," Oriana said. "I'm meeting him tonight, do you think I should confront him?"

Jason shook his head. "Nothing good'll come of that, not when you don't have any real proof. Either he is cheating, and then he'll just lie to you about it and learn to be more discrete, or he's innocent, and you'll end up scaring him off. Just play it cool for now, but keep your eyes open. If you end up finding out for sure he's a scumbag, you know me and Cat'll be there to pour varren feces in his back of his hovercar."

Oriana laughed. Sometimes, she really wished Jason was her type. But while he was almost as good a friend to her as Cat, she just couldn't think of him in that way. Plus, dating her best friend's brother would be all kinds of weird.

"You hang in there, alright?" Jason said, rising to his feet. "You ever need to talk to me about anything, you know where you can reach me."

Oriana nodded. "Thanks," she said. "But I think I'll be okay."


	2. Chapter 2

Username: OrianaL

Username: Mlaws

ML: [LOGIN][ONLINE]

OR: [LOGIN][ONLINE]

18:05 OR: Somebody just kill me. Come over here and rip my heart out of my ribcage right now.

18:06 ML: I take it from this and the rather colorful message in my inbox that something's gone wrong.

18:08 OR: Screw men. Screw every single man alive.

18:08 ML: I'm working on it.

18:10 OR: Wait, what?

18:11 ML: Something go wrong with Danner, I take it?

18:11 OR: Wrong in the sense that things went "wrong" at the Citadel when Sovereign attacked.

18:12 ML: Calm down, Ori. Tell me what happened.

18:15 OR: So, I was actually going to go through and follow your advice. Went over to Danner's apartment, got him out of the room and stripped down to my sexiest underwear, ready to give him a good time, you know?

18:16 ML: Nice. What type were they?

18:18 OR: What type were what?

18:18 ML: The underwear. Lace garters? Push-up bra? Crotchless thong?

18:20 OR: Randa, this doesn't really pertain to...

18:20 ML: What color were they?

18:22 OR: It doesn't matter, Randa. While I was waiting for him to come back, I looked over and saw he left his terminal on.

18:23 ML: And you snuck a peek? Dirty girl.

18:25 OR: I didn't mean to! But it was hard to miss... there was a picture of Meliah on the screen. A... naked picture.

18:28 ML: So what? She sent him a picture, maybe he was about to delete it when you came in.

18:30 OR: I doubt it. It was his desktop image.

18:31 ML: Oh, Ori. I'm so sorry.

18:33 OR: I got so pissed off at him, I stormed out before I realized I'd forgotten my clothes. I had to walk all the way back to my dorm room in my underwear.

18:34 ML: Sounds hot. Lot of people watching you? Checking out your body?

18:36 OR: Uh... I don't think so. It was late, not a lot of people around.

18:38 ML: Oh, okay. So what was Meliah doing in the picture? Just naked, or playing with herself at all?

18:41 OR: Randa, what is wrong with you? I'm looking for comfort here, not reliving details of the most embarrassing moment of my life!

18:48 OR: Are you even still there?

18:50 ML: Sorry, got my fingers deep in too many pies, here.

18:52 OR: Great, glad to see my utter heartbreak is such a priority to you.

18:53 ML: Have you opened the package yet?

18:55 OR: Package?

18:58 ML: I got confirmation; it should have arrived by now.

19:01 OR: That box was from you? I guess I was too busy crying myself to sleep every night to pay attention to it.

19:04 ML: Ori, you're my sister and I love you. So let me make you a promise: the gift I sent you in that box is going to make everything better.

19:07 OR: Unless it's a remote castration machine to use on Danner, I highly doubt it.

19:10 ML: Just open it, Ori. I'll message you again in a week, and I'm willing to bet that when I do, you're going to be a lot happier.

* * *

After signing off with Randa, Oriana wiped at her eyes with one hand while searching through the junk on her desk with another. Finally, she pulled out the small box and tore open the seal.

Inside was a large glass bottle with a spray nozzle. Looked like it was supposed to be perfume, although Oriana couldn't say she'd seen a bottle quite this large before. Nearly filling the inside was a semi-transparent green liquid, jostling back and forth inside as if something alive, begging to be released.

"This is supposed to make me feel better, Randa?" Oriana asked to empty air. "Goddamn perfume?" Feeling the tears coming again, she put the bottle back into the box and lightly tossed it back onto her desk.

There was a knock on the door. "Oriana, you alone in there?"

Oriana sniffled. "Come on in," she said. As Cat entered, Oriana struggled to regain composure. "Dyena said she was sick of hearing me whining and went to the library again."

"Come here," Cat said, helping Oriana out of her seat and tightly embracing her. "You're so much better than that worm, he doesn't deserve any of your tears."

"He seemed so... we used to talk for hours," Oriana blubbered. "We had so many good conversations, and now I have to wonder how many of them he was just trying to end so he could go out and... and bang that bitch!"

"Shhh," Cat said, stroking her friend's back and speaking softly into her ear. "I know it hurts a lot." She pulled away from Cat and gave her a sad smile. "Listen, all my plans for tonight are officially cancelled. You and me are going out to the Crystal Lounge, and we're going to get completely plastered! Find you a nice hot stud to use and discard like cheap tissue."

Pulling away, Oriana looked down at the expensive outfit Cat was wearing and shook her head. "No, you've got a date with Gabe tonight, I'm not going to pull you away from that just because I'm feeling crappy."

"Seriously, Ori, Gabe can wait."

Oriana stayed firm. "Go, have fun." She waved a dismissive hand at the box on her desk. "Try out some of the amazing perfume my sister guaranteed would make all my problems go away, I'm sure Gabe'll love it."

"Okay, but I owe you, Ori. Tomorrow night, body shots and cheap, filthy rebound sex," Cat said. Looking down at the box, she pulled out the perfume bottle and studied it. "Never seen this brand before, what is it?"

"No idea," Oriana said, walking over to her bed and flopping down onto the mattress.

Shrugging, Cat sprayed twice on both sides of her neck and rubbed the liquid in with her fingers. "Oooh, I like it," Cat said. "Danner's an asshole, Ori, and you're so better off without him."

"I guess," Oriana said, putting her pillow up over her head and fighting the urge to scream into it.

"Tomorrow night, babe, we're going to rip this college town's shit up," Cat said. "You get a good night's sleep, okay?"

"Kay," Oriana said, hearing Cat walk out the door. After several minutes, she felt the urge to cry recede, and pulled the pillow off of her head.

Immediately, she caught a whiff of something. The perfume that Cat sprayed still hung in the air. Cat had been right; it did smell good. Like, really good.

She had stood up and was about ready to walk over and get a better smell when she heard the door open.

Dyena Mallus stomped into the room, as usual in a crappy mood. She was the absolute antithesis of every stereotype the asari race had to outsiders. The grace and poise her species was known for was non-existent, almost entirely replaced by cynicism, vicious sarcasm, and an absolute disdain for anyone who hadn't been dead for at least a thousand years. Dyena could have passed the history exam Oriana was stressing over with her eyes closed and her hands tied behind her back with one of the many ratty old sweatshirts she always wore.

"You still crying?" Dyena bluntly asked as she placed her study material carefully on her side of the room. "I'd like to get some sleep tonight, if you don't mind."

Oriana wiped away the remnants of her tears and forced herself to smile. "I'm doing fine," she said. "It'll be a nice quiet night for you."

"Guy wasn't all that good-looking anyway, not sure why you're making such a stink over..." Dyena's caustic words trailed off. "What is that? What's that smell?"

Oriana steeled herself. Dyena was so picky about anything that disturbed her perfect little universe. A single hair out of place and she'd be griping for hours. So Oriana knew she was going to catch hell for the perfume smell still hanging in the air.

"My friend was going on a date, so I let her use some of my perfume, sorry," Oriana said. "We can air it out if..."

"No!" Dyena sharply exclaimed. "Where's this perfume?"

Oriana, a little unnerved by the sudden change in Dyena's attitude, walked over to her desk and pulled out the bottle.

"Spray some in the air," Dyena demanded of her roommate. Not one to disappoint, Oriana did so. Dyena deeply inhaled, and let out her breath with a little sigh at the end that Oriana could have never imagined coming out of her. "Again," she said.

"I don't want to waste..."

"Again!" Dyena exclaimed.

"Fine, you want a smell?" Oriana said, her annoyance with her roommate finally reaching the boiling point. "Here!" she turned the bottle and sprayed it right into Dyena's face.

The result was almost instantaneous. Oriana watched in shocked amazement as Dyena's hands reached up to fondle her own breasts. She let out long, heated moans as she eyed Oriana with heavy lids. "Oh, Goddess," the asari words were slurred. "Oh, this is..."

And with that, Dyena reached down and whipped off her sweatshirt, her smallish breasts bare underneath, her nipples rock hard. Before Oriana could react, Dyena was upon her, reaching for the buttons on Oriana's blouse.

"I want you," Dyena moaned. "I've always wanted you, Ori. Just didn't have the guts to say it. Be with me tonight, Ori. Touch me, lick me, do whatever you want to me. I'm yours. I'm all yours."

The smell of the perfume on Dyena's face and in the air was starting to overpower Oriana. Try as she might, she couldn't make her hands push the ravenous asari away. Couldn't make herself tell Dyena to stop. Just watched as the fumbling asari finally gave up, ripped Oriana's blouse open, and immediately began running her tongue deep into the crevice between Oriana's breasts.

"Dyena..." Oriana finally made herself say, her head swimming with the perfume fumes filling her lungs. When Dyena looked up, Oriana grabbed the back of her head and pulled her forward into a long, wet kiss.

Their lips were still locked together as Oriana felt herself falling back onto her bed, Dyena landing on top of her. Blue fingers trailing down her stomach, moving boldly downward. Sneaking up underneath the waistband of her panties and sinking deep into her wetness.

It certainly wasn't how she expected to lose her virginity, but that night, Oriana had absolutely no complaints.


	3. Chapter 3

She woke up the next morning groggy, and she wondered for only a moment why she was stark naked before the memories started to return. "Oh, Jesus," she fell back onto her bed, wondering what the hell had gotten into her. Gotten into Dyena.

Before she was even fully awake, she saw the message light on her phone blinking. Putting it to her ear, she heard Dyena. Her voice betrayed neither the vicious cruelty of the Dyena she once knew, or the wanton lust of that night. Instead, it was quiet and hesitant.

"Hey, uh... about last night. I'm not sure what happened, but... I wanted you to know that I had fun. Maybe it was just a one-time thing, you still broke up about that boyfriend of yours, but... well, if there's any chance it wasn't... a one-time thing, that is... uh, just let me know, okay? Uh... thanks. See you tonight, bye."

Oriana just stared at her phone. What was she going to tell Dyena? That she wasn't in to women? Hard to pull that one off after last night. Miranda's videos hadn't given any instructions on going down on a woman, but based on Dyena's shrieks, Oriana must have been a pretty talented amateur. The memories of the night were tumbling through her confused mind, hours upon hours of exploring every inch of her roommate's body, finding every sensitive spot and using it to drive her crazy. God, even thinking about it now was starting to get her worked up again.

Her erotic thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of her phone. She steeled herself before answering, "Dyena, listen. Last night was..."

"Ori, that you?" said the male voice on the other end of the line. "It's Gabe. You seen Cat today?"

Oriana blinked. "No, I... I just woke up."

"She didn't show for our date last night," Gabe said, sounding concerned. "I called her phone a dozen times last night and this morning, and she's not picking up. You think she's okay?"

"I don't know. Her room's just down the hall from mine, I'll see if she's in there."

"Thanks. Let me know as soon as you hear anything."

Gabe hung up, and Oriana rubbed at her eyes as she searched for her clothes. There was something about last night... something that she couldn't quite remember. Something... a smell? What had she smelled?

As she put on a T-shirt and panties, she felt the memory about to return when the door to her room opened without anyone knocking.

"Oh, God," said Cat as she strode in, her head clutched in her hands. "Oh, God, oh, God, oh, God."

"Cat, are you alright?" Oriana asked. "Gabe called, he was..."

Cat shook her head, not looking at Oriana as she paced back and forth. "Don't. Don't mention Gabe, don't mention... just give me a second here."

Oriana watched as her friend finally stopped her frantic pacing. However, her normally cheerful mood was nowhere to be seen. "Has anyone called you besides Gabe?"

"Just Dy...uh... I mean nobody, no," Oriana said, not quite ready to tell her friend about last night's insanity.

"Jason didn't call you?"

Now Oriana was really worried. "No, he didn't. Is this about Jason? Did something happen?"

"'Did something happen'?" Cat repeated with a bitter tone. "Oh, did something happen? This is nuts, this is so fucking nuts."

Oriana finaly forced her friend to have a seat on the bed. "Tell me what's going on, Cat. You've got me terrified, here."

Cat took several deep breaths. Her face was flushed and her eyes were slightly red. "This doesn't leave this room. So help me, Ori, if I hear that anybody else knows about this, you are not my friend anymore."

Oriana was surprised at the steel in Cat's voice. "You can trust me, Cat. Anything you tell me is our secret, I promise on my life."

"So, I was heading back to my room, to get ready to meet Gabe. And here comes Jason," Cat looked up at the ceiling. "'Here comes Jason,' Jesus. Anyway, he's on me again about those astronomy notes, being his usual self. So I have him follow me back to his my room so I can finally give him the notes. I'm looking in my bag for them, suddenly I turn around and he's right up behind me. Kinda just standing there, you know."

Oriana remained silent, as the words came tumbling out of Cat's mouth. "And next thing I know, he's got his hands on me. He's touching me, he's... kissing me. Not like a brotherly, 'hey, sis' peck on the cheek or something like that, but full-on kissing me."

Oriana didn't know what to say. She couldn't even conjure an image of what Cat was describing. She remembered instead how Cat used to win arguments with her brother by making like she was going to flash him. The very threat of it was enough to get Jason to back off immediately. The idea of Jason trying to seduce his sister was the height of insanity.

"And the thing of it is," Cat said, staring off into space. "I'm letting him do it. He's pulling my clothes off, and I'm letting him do it. No... I'm helping. I..." She looked at Oriana with glistening eyes. "I fucked him, Ori. I fucked my brother."

"You... were you drinking?" Oriana asked stupidly. What the hell was she supposed to say?

Cat shook her head, her red hair wild and unkempt. "If only I could blame it on that, but no. I just... I remember just feeling like I didn't care. I was so fucking horny, and it didn't matter who it was. I spread my legs and Jason climbed between them and... oh, God. We fucked all fucking night. I can't even say it was a one-time mistake, because as soon as we were rested enough, we jumped all over each other again. God, I'll never be able to look him in the eye again. Or our parents, Christ, it's going to be a fun Thanksgiving. 'Hey, kids, how's school been?' 'Oh, just great, Mom, your darling children have been screwing like rabbits. Could you pass the mashed potatoes?'"

Oriana wrapped an arm around her devastated friend.

"The smell," Cat muttered. "That's the thing I remember most of all. The smell of our sweat, the smell of his... his cum all over me. And that perfume. Over everything, that damn perfume your sister gave you."

It felt like Oriana's heart stopped in its chest. The events of last night came back in a wave. "It was the perfume," she said. "The perfume was what did it."

Jumping up, she grabbed the bottle and showed it to Cat. "When Dyena came home last night, she smelled the perfume you had put on. I sprayed it in her face and she... we..."

"Oh, my God," Cat said, rising slowly to her feet. "You and she...?" Oriana nodded. "You're saying that this stuff is some sort of aphrodisiac?"

It made too much sense. She remembered Miranda, telling her the gift would solve all her problems. And with the way Randa had been acting lately, it followed that her idea of "solving her problems" was to give her the ability to make anyone around her want to fuck her like an animal.

"It wasn't your fault, Cat," Oriana said, gripping her friend by the shoulders. "It was this perfume. You two weren't in your right minds."

"Doesn't change what happened," Cat said. "I... I could tell him though. Now that we know what caused it, Jason and I can control when it happens."

Oriana nodded. "Right, and keep it from ever happening again."

"Huh? Right, yeah, never happen again," Cat's eyes were still focused on the bottle in Oriana's hand. Oriana might have just imagined it, but she could swear that Cat was salivating a little. "Look, Ori... I'm going to be okay. Just... promise me this isn't going to weird you out and you aren't going to stop being friends with the sick bitch who fucked her brother."

"What? Cat, you and Jason have been there for me through so much. This isn't going to change things between you and I at all. Trust me, it would take a lot more than this for me to stop being your friend."

Cat smiled weakly. "Hopefully, we won't have to put that to the test. I... think I'm going to go see Jason now. Let him know about the perfume thing."

"You'll work through it, Cat," Oriana assured her. "You're the strongest person I know." Looking up at the clock on the wall, she frowned. "Look, I'm late for class, but if you need me to go to Jason with you, I'm here for you."

"No, this is something we've got to do by ourselves," Cat said. "Get going, I won't hold you up anymore."

Oriana gave Cat a quick hug, and turned around to return to her search for clothing. A few seconds later, Oriana heard a sound that made her pause. Just quiet enough that for a moment, she wasn't even sure she'd heard it.

The light sound of perfume being sprayed. Two times, a pause, and two times more.

Oriana turned around in time to see her door close. And the perfume bottle was on a different spot on her desk.

* * *

On the way back from class, Oriana stopped by the neighboring dorm building. Climbing the stairs, she found a room by memory and knocked on the door.

There was a long, long wait. Oriana rang the bell, still no response. Just as she was reaching out to knock again, the door opened a crack, and Jason stuck his head out. "Hey, what's up?" he said, breathing heavily.

"Just checking in with you," Oriana said. "Everything going alright?"

"Great, just great," Jason said, and then the smell hit Oriana's nose. Jesus, she thought to herself, they were at it again.

And as she felt the perfume drift inside her lungs, she saw images of pushing past Jason into the room. Stripping off her clothes and falling next to her naked and horny friend, their friction between their bodies almost electric as they waited for Jason to return and use them both.

It took all of her willpower to keep from taking a step forward. She breathed through her mouth and said, "Okay, just... if you see Cat, tell her to call me and tell me how it went."

"How what went?" Jason said. He was looking anxious, and the strain of maintaining his composure was showing on his face. Oriana imagined the hard, throbbing cock that was hidden behind the door right now, and saw Jason thrusting it back into his sister's warm, willing pussy. It'd be so easy to let go, grab Jason and kiss him hard, kneel down and...

"Sh... she..." Oriana was holding her breath and fighting against the urges with all of her will power. "She'll know what it means. See you later, bye."

Not waiting for Jason's reply, she ran down the corridor. She was all the way to the stairs before she trusted herself to breathe again, but she still kept running all the way back to her dorm room.

"Gotta get rid of it," she muttered to herself, grabbing the bottle up in her hand. She was moving to the sink and about ready to unscrew the top when images began to flood her mind.

That night in Danner's apartment, that picture of Meliah on his desktop. Her sexy little smile, the same one she'd been giving Oriana in classes, that look of cool satisfaction.

"I beat you," it said. "He wanted me more than he wanted you, and there's nothing you can do about it."

"But there is something," she said to herself, even as her rational mind was screaming out in protest. It was wrong. So wrong. To play with somebody's mind, to take control of their bodies like that... it was no better than what Saren and the Geth did to those poor people on Eden Prime, turning them into husks, slaves to their will.

"There is something," she repeated, and her rational mind gave up the fight. Reaching up, she placed her fingers around the bulb of the perfume sprayer and pressed hard.


	4. Chapter 4

It was such a simple plan, really.

Before heading over there, Oriana had called Dyena and asked her for a favor. The asari, her voice filled with emotion, agreed to whatever Oriana wanted.

And so Dyena sent a message to one of Meliah's friends, asking her if Meliah and Danner had broken up, considering she just saw Oriana heading into Danner's apartment.

It hadn't taken long from there. When Meliah finally burst through the door, she was greeted with Danner, sitting on the couch, and Oriana naked above him, thrusting her hips up and down on his cock.

"Oh, hi," Oriana innocently said, making no attempt to pause her activities. "Danner, were you expecting somebody?"

Yes, the perfect plan. But then something unexpected happened.

She'd expected Meliah to run away weeping, or just fall to the ground in stunned shock. But Meliah was apparently ready to fight for her man. Rushing forward, she pulled Oriana off of Danner and got right in her face. Yelling and screaming, calling her a whore and demanding she leave. Her voice loud, her eyes wide.

And her nostrils flaring.

About a minute later, Meliah had stopped screaming, and had pulled Oriana into her arms. Under the influence of the pheromone, Oriana happily helped her hated rival out of her clothes. They rubbed against each other for several minutes, kissing deeply, before turning to the stunned Danner.

"You ever going to get your ass over here?" Oriana said, and Danner needed no further invitation.

* * *

"Ms. Navras here to see you, Professor Krelis," said the voice on the intercom.

The aged turian pressed a button on a panel. "Send her in." When the door opened, Krelis's jaw dropped.

He'd seen many styles of human fashion in his years on the faculty. Had seen his fair share of the less scrupulous students revealing large portions of their human skin. But nothing quite like this. Oriana was wearing a short cropped top... a VERY short cropped top, the bottoms of her breasts peeking out from under the pink fabric, the words "Spank Me! I've Been Naughty" written on the front. On her lower body, a short black skirt that also revealed entirely too much of what it was supposed to be covering.

Krelis had never been one for humans, and at his age, he didn't think much about women of his own species, either. But even he had to take a moment to recover from this sight. Nonetheless, he was a professional. "I wanted to have a talk with you about your midterm results, Ms. Navras."

Oriana sat down, and hesitated for just the briefest second before crossing her legs. But long enough to give Krelis a decent peak at what lay underneath. Or what didn't. "I guess it wasn't good?" she said.

"Ms. Navras, I know that you've never been one of my top students. But even at your usually low standards in my class, this is simply inexcusable. I’m sorely tempted to fail you out of my class right now, if this is the effort you're going to put into this."

"Do you have my test here?" Oriana asked, placing the tip of one of her fingers between her lips, her tongue idly sliding across it.

Krelis opened a drawer and withdrew a datapad. "Of course."

"Let me take a look," Oriana rose to her feet. "See if I can figure out where I went wrong."

"I can tell you where..." Krelis started to say, but then Oriana was already standing at the other side of his desk. She leaned as far forward as she could to put her face inches away from the test document, putting her not insubstantial cleavage right under Krelis's nose.

"Ms. Navras, I have to ask you to..." and then he smelled it. The faintest odor, coming off the human woman's breasts. "I... have to ask you to..."

"To do what, Professor?" Oriana said, returning to her seat. "What do you want me to do?"

"I... don't..." Krelis's usually clear mind was suddenly feeling muddled. And the human in front of him was starting to look delicious...

Oriana smirked. "Well, if you're not sure," she said, before slouching down in the seat and hoisting one of her legs over an arm of the chair, spreading her skirt open wide. She slowly inserted a finger into her brazenly displayed pussy and cooed. "I can come up with some ideas."

And somewhere between testing out her new blowjob skills and the professor bending her over the desk and roughly taking her from behind, Oriana earned herself a passing grade.


	5. Chapter 5

_One Week Later_  
  
Her phone was beeping.  
  
Groggily, Oriana blinked her eyes.  Looking down, she saw that she was naked, which these days tended to be the norm.  She was in the small study area of her dorm, and all around her were the remains of the previous night's "study session."  
  
She tried to remember whose idea it had been to put some of the perfume in the ventilation system.  It might have even been her idea; it wouldn't surprise her.  Regardless, all around her, the residents of the hall were also waking up, and wasting no time resuming the previous night's activities.  
  
Oriana looked over to see Dyena, lovingly stroking Meliah's blond hair as the human happily licked away at her mound.  
  
To her other side, Cat was on her hands and knees looking just like her namesake, using only her tongue on Danner's aching cock.  She paused for a moment to smile back at Jason, as he lined himself up against his sister's rear entrance and thrust.  
  
Throughout the hall, she heard the sound of fucking.  Utterly unrestrained by thoughts of morality, faithfulness, and decency, the residents took their pleasure wherever they could find it.  The thought brought a blissful smile to Oriana's face.  
  
"Oh, right," she broke herself out of the carnal revelry enough to pick up her phone.  
  
"NOTICE: You have an incoming message from 'MLaws' on your terminal."  
  
Fuck, Oriana thought to herself.  Randa was going to kill her.  She wasn't entirely sure what her sister was thinking, sending her the pheromone, but she really doubted that Miranda would like hearing how out of control things had gotten.  
  
Making her way through the piles of pulsing, moaning flesh, she found her way back to her room.  
  
* * *  
  
Username: OrianaL  
  
Username: Mlaws  
  
ML: [LOGIN][ONLINE]  
  
OR: [LOGIN][ONLINE]  
  
08:48 ML: How's my favorite sister doing?  You feeling better?  
  
08:51 OR: Yeah, much better.  
  
08:53 ML: Wasn't I right about the package?  Didn't it make things perfect?  
  
08:56 OR: The package?  Haven't gotten a chance to take a look at it, yet, to be honest.  
  
08:58 ML: Really?  Well, we'll get a chance to open it together, then.  
  
09:02 OR: Together?  Wait, are you saying  
  
09:04 ML: I managed to line up some leave time, and I'm coming to visit!  
  
09:06 ML: Ori?  Aren't you excited?  
  
09:09 OR: Of course I am.  Just... when will you be here?  I might need to do some cleaning up.  
  
09:12 ML: Not for another two days, you'll have time.  I'm so excited, I've got another surprise for you.  A real big one.  
  
09:14 OR: No kidding.  Bigger than the thing in the package that was guaranteed to make me feel better?  
  
09:16 ML: Much bigger.  It's not really a thing, though.  I'm going to introduce you to a friend of mine.  She's going to give you something that'll make sure you never have problems with men again.  
  
09:18 OR: Uh, okay.  Sounds like an interesting friend.  
  
09:20 ML: Oh, you have no idea.  One other question before I let you go.  
  
09:21 OR: What's that?  
  
09:22 ML: You ever felt like getting a tattoo?


End file.
